Edward Cullen , ¿celoso?
by anylove21
Summary: El clima decide jugarle una mala pasada , su novia se empeña en seducirle continuamente y los jovenes del istituto acosan a Bella . ¿podra Edward Cullen superar sus celos?
1. Un mal comienzo

-Buenas noches- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le observe detenidamente, admirando la belleza que había en ella. La noche seria larga y me daría mucho tiempo para pensar.

Bella permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero el latir de su corazón y la forma en la que respiraba me advertían que aún seguía despierta. Permanecí quieto como una estatua a la espera que de ella pudiera dormir en paz.

En mi mente podía escuchar como Charlie, desde la habitación de al lado no lograba dormir, sus pensamientos me hacían desear por primera vez no tener este don.

_-Mi única hija, mi tesoro más preciado. Se merece algo mejor – escuche decir en mi mente._

Era verdad, Bella merecía algo mejor que un vil asesino. Alguien normal, un humano que pudiera caminar de su mano por la playa bajo un intenso sol. Alguien que no deseara matarle a cada hora.

Ella merecía ser feliz, pero no podía dejarle, no sabiendo que ella no lo soportaría. Haría cualquier estupidez para llamar mi atención, pero ¿qué precio estaba dispuesto a pagar por su felicidad?

No conocía la respuesta adecuada a mis propios cuestionamientos, pero estaba convencido de que si le dejaba ahora ambos sufriríamos las consecuencias. Nunca había imaginado terminar enamorado de una mortal a la que la muerte persigue constantemente. Bella se había convertido en mi universo personal, era la persona que me hacía sentir humano otra vez. Lo era todo para mí.

Escuche como Charlie comenzaba a acercarse a la habitación de Bella con la intensión de pasar a verle. No podía encontrar a su hija durmiendo en brazos de su novio, sin haberle avisado previamente de esto, aún haciéndolo, Charlie nunca daría su aprobación y lo más probable hubiera sido que cargara su arma y atentara contra mí.

Antes de retirarme de la habitación, mire el rostro de Bella, quien descansaba placidamente en mi hombro. Suavemente retire su cabeza, bese su frente y salí lo más rápido posible por la ventana. Rápidamente note como mi repentina desaparición le despertó de una forma alarmada.

-Edward, ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto casi a gritos.

-Bella, ¿de qué hablas? , Edward no esta aquí – respondió su padre. Quien en su mente comenzó a dudar sobre lo que acababa de decir su hija.

-Solo estaba soñando, eso es todo –le advirtió Bella al tiempo que Charlie se asomo por la ventana.

-Bella, a veces siento que tú me ocultas cosas.

Escuche como el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir de una forma muy acelerada, haciendo que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña. Estaba convencido en un cien por ciento de que mi novia metería la pata, ella nunca había sido buena para mentir.

-Papá, como puedes pensar eso –respondió y la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas.

-No lo se, es solo que el aroma de Edward esta impregnado en tú habitación.

Escuche como Bella trago fuerte y los pensamientos de Charlie comenzaban a fastidiarme.

-No, eso no puede ser. Edward nunca ha entrado a mi habitación. Alice derramo un frasco de colonia accidentalmente sobre la alfombra- mintió.

Sabía que Charlie no era tan iluso para tragarse ese cuento, pero por esta vez lo dejo pasar sin ningún tipo de reproche.

-Esta bien, cariño que descanses – se despidió mientras por dentro murmuraba infinidades de blasfemias en mi contra.

Nunca llegaría a comprender ¿por qué Charlie me aborrecía tanto? , sus pensamientos no lo explicaban y eso me confundía aún más. Tal vez su instinto de padre le avisaba del peligro que yo significaba para su hija.

La rama en la cual permanecía sujeto comenzaba a mostrar los primeros signos de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, y eso no era nada bueno, si no quería llamar nuevamente la atención de Charlie o de los vecinos.

-Edward – susurro la voz de Bella. Acudí de inmediato al centro de su habitación, abriendo suavemente la ventana.

Bella yacía sobre la cama enredada entre las mantas mirando en mi dirección, en cambio yo me encontraba cerca de su ordenador observándole de la forma más dulce que podía hacer. Mordio sus labios y suspiro.

Cuando ella me observaba de esa forma, daría cualquier cosa por saber en que pensaba. Pero era imposible saberlo, solo quedaba preguntárselo.

Me acerque a paso de hombre hacía su lugar, se hizo a un lado dejándome un espacio en la cama. Me senté a su lado y con un dedo recorrí la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunte al notar como su corazón lentamente comenzaba a calmarse. Lo dudo por unos segundos, extendió su mano para tocar mi rostro y entreabrió los labios.

-Pues si, me siento mejor. Charlie me ha puesto muy nerviosa.

-Lo se, tú corazón se oía muy agitado.

-Oh , disculpa , no ha sido mi intensión-exclamo.

-Bella, no debes disculparte por algo tan natural como el latido de tú corazón.

-Suena algo tonto que lo haga, pero se cuanto dolor te causa eso a ti –dijo con los ojos cerrados. Acaricie su cabello y con un dedo levante su rostro para enfrentar nuestros ojos.

-No pienses en mí, puedo manejar lo que siento. Tú solo se….Tú misma -respondí.

-Pero, Edward…- replico al tiempo que apoye mis labios sobre los suyos dando por terminada la conversación.

Besar a mi novia era la parte más difícil de este relación, sus tibios labios solo me conducían a un abismo sin retorno, del cual si me dejaba llevar jamás saldría con vida. Pero ella no se daría tan fácilmente por vencida, su mayor anhelo era el que provocaba un intenso dolor en mi interior. Podía darle todo, menos lo que ella en verdad quería de mi .

Estiro sus manos para tomarme del cuello y conducirme hacía ella,_ ¿qué podía hacer en esta situación?_ , mi autocontrol estaba por el suelo y mis fuerzas se debilitaban con el néctar de sus labios.

__Dejarme llevar por unos minutos ¿no le hará mal a nadie? – pensé._

Deje que me conducierá hacía ella, quería saber que es lo que haría exactamente. Hasta que comprobé a donde quería llegar con todo esto, distraerme por unos segundos le había dado el tiempo suficiente, para que Bella lograra desabrochar cuatro botones de mi camisa. Con delicadeza retire sus manos de mí y me aleje lo más rápido que pude.

-Edward. ¿Por qué no?-dijo exigiendo una explicación.

-Bella, ya lo hemos hablado- replique algo molesto.

-Lo se, pero si…- suspiro al tiempo que coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Bella nunca me has pedido nada, y no imaginas cuanto me duele el saber lo que quieres y que no puedo dártelo.

Me observo directamente a los ojos , sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas y sus labios daban a conocer una extraña mueca de dolor . Se tomo del pecho, bajo la cabeza y contesto.

-Perdóname, es solo que a veces no puedo comportarme de otra manera .

-Entiendo, eres humana – murmure con una extensa sonrisa en mis labios . Río conmigo y me animo a volver a la cama.

-Ven prometo no hacerte nada, por ahora-exclamo algo agraciada .Le seguí sin pensarlo y ambos volvimos a la postura que teníamos antes de que su padre interrumpiera.

-Duerme, ya es muy tarde-dije entre dientes. Beso mi mejilla, se acomodo entre mis fríos y duros brazos y comenzó a dormir.

Por las noches solía divertirme a lo grande , escuchaba como Bella relataba sus sueños , como Charlie tenia rarísimas pesadillas , como la vez que soñó que un gato le perseguía , y también escuchaba los sueños de sus vecinos , pero estos no eran mejor que los de mi futuro suegro.

_-¿Suegro?-me pregunte a mi mismo. _Nunca antes había utilizado esa palabra, pero al escucharla retumbar en mi mente me di cuenta de que sonaba bien.

_-¿Algún día me casaría con Bella?-seguí preguntándome._

Las respuestas se habían convertido en algo incierto, aún llevamos unos meses de noviazgo, no seria muy caballeroso de mi parte, desposarle en estos momentos. Aunque tenía presente que le amaba con locura y que jamás me alejaría de su lado, a menos de que ella me lo pidiera.

Pero la palabra matrimonio implicaba un problema , Bella querría tomar su papel de esposa y no descansaría hasta que me diera por vencido y le poseyera. También pediría su conversión, y eso algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Su alma era muy valiosa y aunque yo era un ser vil de naturaleza mala, no era capaz de quitarle su alma.

El resplandor del día comenzada a abrirse camino entre la oscuridad, y me di cuenta de que había estado pensando en todo eso durante casi toda la noche. También me percate de que me había perdido la mejor parte "los sueños de Bella", a los que siempre solía prestar mucha atención.

Se movió de una forma muy brutal entre mis brazos y note como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, su corazón agitado daba severos golpes contra su pecho y allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que esta en una de sus pesadillas.

-Bella, amor despierta – musite tocando su rostro con mis frías manos. Seque el sudor de su frente mientras lentamente se iba recuperando. Me abrazo con fuerza y sumergió su rostro en mi cuello, su suave piel causaba en mi cuerpo pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la que estaba dispuesto sufrir.

-Calma solo ha sido un sueño – le alenté.

-Lo se , pero se veía tan real-musito casi sin habla.

-¿Quieres contármelo?-pregunte algo incrédulo, pensando que ella lo negaría, pero no fue así.

-No se si deba hacerlo.

-No hay problema, no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas-dije mientras por dentro moría de ganas de saber que era lo que había soñado. Lo dudo por unos instantes, trago saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Soñé que tú me convertías, pero no era yo misma. Era una criatura sobrenatural que solo anhelaba beber sangre.

En el relato de Bella notaba que algo faltaba, no era buena para ocultarme cosas, y en esta ocasión me había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué más sucedía?

-Asesine a Charlie y Renee – contesto. En una fracción de segundo note como su ser comenzó a desgarrarse y me maldije por dentro a mi mismo por haberle preguntado.

Las lágrimas de Bella mojaban mi camisa hasta llegar a mojar mi piel . No sabia de que forma consolarle ni cuales eran las palabras indicadas para un momento así , ya que hacía tanto que no veía a un humano llorar. Pero ver a Bella en ese estado destrozaba mi ser en mil pequeños fragmentos de esperanza.

-Solo ha sido un sueño, nunca sucederá eso- le dije en un tono hospitalario. Acaricie su mejilla, limpiando cada lágrima que brotaba desde sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales me observaban de la forma más dulce que vi en mi vida.

-Lo se, solo fue un sueño, pero tal vez algún día se haga realidad- musito con la voz totalmente desfigurada.

-No, nunca permitiré que eso suceda.

-Pero, Edward…-su voz ceso por un isntante , me observo a los ojos , luego mordió sus labios y suspiro.

-Esta bien, no hablaremos de esto- dijo.

Le sonreí de la forma más cordial que encontré para luego besar su frente.

-Gracias.

-Es hora de que valla a casa a cambiarme, pasare por ti en media hora-exclame. Me levante de la cama de un salto al escuchar las intensiones que Charlie tenia.

-Debo irme, Charlie viene hacía aquí .

-OK , nos veremos en media hora.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunte algo preocupado por la forma en la que se veía Bella.

-No te preocupes , sal de aquí antes de que nos descubra.

En medio segundo me encontraba corriendo por el lluvioso bosque , mi cabello comenzó a mojarse por la intensa lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre mi .El cielo yacía encapotado , pero una extensa claridad se hacía presente entre las nubes , las cuales comenzaban a desaparecer.

El camino a casa fue muy breve , mi rapidez me había dejado mucho tiempo antes de volver por Bella , pero para mi desgracia , el clima no estaría del lado de los Cullen esta vez.

Alice yacía en el jardín mirando hacía el cielo , su mente estaba sumergida en una de sus visiones , me alegre al recordar que mi hermana favorita también predecía el clima.

-Lo siento , Edward . Pero hoy no podrás asistir al instituto.

-Alice , ¿estas segura de lo que dices?-pregunte algo incrédulo.

-Pues si , en media hora el cielo se despejara y el sol brillara como nunca antes lo había hecho en Forks

Maldije para mis adentros , nunca antes en la historia de Forks había salido un sol tan radiante , pero hoy todo estaba en mi contra.

-No puedo faltar hoy , se lo he prometido a Bella.

-Edward , ¿ eres consiente de lo que dices?

- Esta bien Alice me quedare cerca de ella , prometo no hacer nada imprudente-dije con un alto sarcasmo . Alice rió ante mis palabras . Su mente comenzaba a molestarme otra vez más, cuando tuvo una nueva visión.

-No, Alice ¿esto es enserio? – dije cuando vi en su mente que el sol estaría presente en el cielo toda la semana.

-Si , es cierto –exclamo y salio de mi camino bailoteando antes de que le fulminara con la mirada .

_-¿Cómo era posible dejar a Bella sola en el instituto por una semana entera?- me pregunte a mi mismo ._

Dentro de la casa escuche los pensamientos burlones de Emmett cuando Alice le dio la noticia . Esto me enfado mucho , pero al mismo tiempo trate de no pensar en ello.

_-Los jóvenes humanos del instituto, van a aprovechar para acercarse a Bella- pensó Emmett con gran entusiasmo ._

Esto era verdad , _¿ como aguantaría ver los pensamientos repugnantes que tendrían en especial Mike Newton cuando viera a Bella sola_?

Mire al cielo cuando comencé a notar como el sol comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las nubes de color gris , este era un fenómeno que no se daba habitualmente en Forks . No sabía si debía admirarlo u odiarlo.

-Edward no te preocupes , Bella estará bien – exclamo la voz de Esme sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

-Eso espero .

-En este momento te gustaría tener el don de controlar el clima ¿verdad?-dijo Emmett aún riéndose de la situación en la que estaba . Fulmine a mi hermano con la mirada , de inmediato cambio sus gestos y se puso serio .

-¿Qué era tan importante para no poder faltar hoy?-pregunto Rosalie a quien no sentí llegar .

-Bella y yo debíamos presentar juntos un proyecto de ciencias.

-Bueno ahora tal vez Mike le ayude- replico Emmett.

-Ya basta ¿si? .

-Esta bien hermano , como tú digas.

Me aleje de ellos sin despedirme , atravesé el húmedo bosque sin manchar de lodo mi ropa , en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta el la habitación de Bella .

Note que el coche patrulla no se encontraba presente , eso significaba que estábamos solo . Algo que me incomodaba demasiado al pensar que Bella trataría de seducirme otra vez.

Me recosté sobre su cama , no sabia bien en donde se encontraba Bella , pero de igual forma decidí esperarle allí. Debajo de la almohada yacía intacto su libro favorito , Cumbres Borrosas , el cual había estado leyendo días atrá , lo tome delicadamente entre mis manos y comencé por leer el comienzo .

-Edward …-exclamo la voz asustada de Bella cuando me vio sobre la cama . Le dedique una rápida mirada la cual corrí enseguida al notar que mi novia yacía de pie frente a mi y en paños menores.

-Perdona , es solo que yo …- la voz se me corto cuando intente disculparme . No poder leer su mente comenzaba a fastidiarme como nunca antes lo había hecho .

-Oh no , esta bien . Es solo que no sabía que estabais aquí . Crei que me recogerías en unos minutos.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer , pero Alice me ha dado una muy mala noticia .

-Dime , ¿Cuál?- canturreo , cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido que emitía al ponerse su ropa .

Mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas en torno al cuerpo de Bella , nunca antes le había visto así , era tan hermosa.

-Edward , te estoy hablando-grito al tiempo que me di cuenta que había quedado sumergido en mis propios pensamientos sin prestarle atención alguna.

-Disculpa, es solo que estaba pensando- replique algo avergonzado.

Se sentó en la cama mientras me observaba de una forma descomunal, nunca antes había visto a sus ojos observarme de esa forma. Tan seductora.

-¿Qué sucede? , Edward , acaso ¿no te gusto lo que haz visto?.


	2. ¿Molestias?

Bella se acercaba cada vez más hacía mi . Comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta , llegue a creer que abusaría de mi si me quedaba allí quieto .

_-Y eso era de esperarse , su rostro decía cada una de sus intenciones-pensé._

-Bella , llegaras tarde al instituto-dije alejándome lentamente de la cama .

Frunció el ceño para luego acariciar su cabello y sonreír .

-¿De verdad creíste que te haría algo?-pregunto en tono burlón .

-_Creí que si-pensé._

-Oh no , ¿Bella de que hablas?.

-Tú rostro lo dice todo , Edward . Mira la cara de susto que tienes.

-Perdona , no me di cuenta de eso.

-No hay problema . ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?-pregunto algo avergonzada por sus actos anteriores .

Se acerco a la ventana y luego alzo su vista al cielo . Volvió su rostro hacía mi y frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-No podré ir contigo , lo siento de veras.

-No te disculpes , no es tú culpa .

-Tal vez si tú novio fuera humano , estas cosas no sucederían- dije en un tono morboso .

-Pero , ¿qué dices? . ¿Como puedes pensar eso? . No quiero a un humano , te quiero a ti .

A veces creía que Bella estaba muy equivocada en las decisiones que tomaba , ser la novia de un vampiro asesino no era la mejor de las opciones . Se que ella merecía algo mejor que yo , un humano tal vez , o algún tipo de persona que no pusiera su vida en peligro.

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos tibias y lo apoyo sobre su hombro , muy cerca de su caliente cuello , el cual resistí mirar.

-Lo siento-repuse tratando de borrar de su rostro la tristeza que sentía al escucharme decir cosas como esas .

Asintió con la cabeza mientras observe el sentido de sus ojos , se había concentrado en las manecillas del reloj , las cuales marcaban que llegaría tarde a clases .

-No quiero ir- agrego.

-Debes hacerlo.

-Edward , podríamos pasar la tarde juntos.

Su propuesta era muy tentadora , que más quisiera yo . Pero no podía permitir que desaprobara su proyecto de ciencias.

-Bella , debes asistir al instituto . Sabes las consecuencias que traerá si no vas.

-Tan solo desaprobare , pero al fin y al cabo tú también lo harás.

-Soy conciente de eso , y no quiero que a ti te suceda lo mismo.

-Pero…-dijo al tiempo que le fruncí el ceño.

-Sin peros-repuse.

-Esta bien , iré . ¿Qué harás tú esta tarde?-pregunto algo molesta , sabía que a Bella no le gustaba estar tantas horas lejos de mi , y eso me dolía bastante.

Lo dude por un segundo y luego suspire.

-Iré de caza –mentí.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Tomo su bolso, el cual se encontraba bajo la cama y camino hacía la puerta , sabía que se encontraba enojada por mi decisión .

-Edward …-grito cuando le tome entre mis brazos y baje las escaleras tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de pestañar. La coloque en el suelo , mientras Bella seguía aferrada a mi cuello , note como había clavado sus uñas en el .

-No quería asustarte –le susurre al oído.

-No lo has hecho , es solo que me has tomado con la guardia baja .

-¿intentabas resistirte?-le pregunte con una ancha sonrisa en mis labios .

-Sabes que nunca lo haría – pronuncio con una voz dulce como la miel .

Sabía que me había metido en un gran problema , había jugado con fuego y me encontraba ardiendo en llamas.

-Bella , debes irte . Ya llevas cinco minutos retrasada .

Sonrió y me tomo entre sus brazos , su cuerpo calido como el sol que alumbraba en el exterior me envolvió en un suave abismo del cual no quería salir.

Bella se aprovechaba en grande de mi últimamente "bajo autocontrol", sabía que cada día era más y más difícil resistir a sus encantos , y para colmo hoy le había visto de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho . Su marcada silueta revoloteaba por mi mente dejándome sin fuerzas para resistir la tentación .

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho el sabor que tiene tus labios?– musito cuando me di cuenta que yacía contra la pared y sus labios estaban sobre los míos .

_-¿En qué momento sucedió esto?-pensé._

No respondí su pregunta , me había quedado sin habla , al ver como mi humana novia se estaba pasando de la raya .

-Tus labios tiene un sabor especial , algo que jamás había probado en mi vida y ahora que lo hecho , no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir.

_-Podría tomarte entre mis brazos y depositarte en tu coche para terminar con esto de una vez – pensé._

Pero una parte de mi se estaba dejando llevar y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca . Me gustaba que ella actuara de esa forma aunque me molestaba en grande su estupidez , al tratar de seducir a un asesino .

-_¿Acaso no valora su vida?._

Sonreí y lentamente le aleje de mi cuerpo sin que pudiera darse cuenta , sus ojos del color del chocolate seguían puestos en los míos , los cuales comenzaban a ponerse de un tono más oscuro que la mismísima noche .

-Diez minutos de retraso-dije aclarándome la garganta.

-Edward… - se quejo .

-Vamos jovencita , ya basta de juegos- balbuce mientras le llevaba hacía su coche .

Esta era la primera vez que me estaba deshaciendo de mi propia novia , y de una forma poco cortes. Sabía que luego me arrepentiría de esto , pero ¿qué más podía hacer? .

Sonrió al sentarse automáticamente sobre el asiento del conductor y me dedico una agradable sonrisa , mi reacción le había causado mucha gracia.

-Te espero en mi habitación , esta noche – se despidió .

Asentí con la cabeza y bese su frente . La forma de su rostro me decía claramente que eso no era lo que esperaba de mi , así que bese sus labios para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos .

Estar con Bella y no caer en sus embrujos de mujer se había convertido en todo un reto . Volví a respirar cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de ella . Me había internado en las profundidades del bosque, donde aún no llegaba la intensa luz del sol.

-_Estuve muy cerca – me dije a mi mismo . _

Contener la respiración cerca de ella , era lo que usualmente hacía , ya que su aroma enloquecía mi cabeza y quemaba mi boca .

Me dispuse a cazar antes de espiar a Bella , por así decirlo . Ella no era mi mayor problema , pero Mike Newton si lo era.

Sus pensamientos últimamente comenzaban a fastidiarme , trataba de no estar cerca de el , ya que sus fantasías como mi novia hacían que día a día deseara arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos , pero seria una lucha muy injusta . Yo contaba con dones que el no poseía , pero por otro lado defraudaría a Carlisle .

Debía soportarlo , haciendo un gran esfuerzo .

Pero hoy seria la excepción , estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus pensamientos , y así proteger a Bella de sus males actos .

Case un gran alce que por razones del destino se había cruzado por mi camino . Beber su sangre no estaba en mis planes , pero me había ahorrado unos cuantos minutos .

-Creí que iríamos a cazar algunos pumas-escuche murmurar a la burlona voz de mi hermano Emmett , el cual se encontraba algo fastidiado conmigo .

-Con esto me conformo por ahora –agregue con el animal aún en mis labios .

-Pero , Alice me ha dicho que…- no termino la frase cuando Alice se hizo presente en el lugar .

-Mi visión ha cambiado – contesto observando fijamente a Emmett quien no se encontraba nada a gusto .

-¿Qué dices si lo dejamos para otro día? , tenemos una semana .

-Esta bien , ¿mañana?-pregunto.

-Mañana – repuse entre dientes .

Emmett salio del lugar volando pero Alice decidió quedarse para echarme unas palabras antes de partir .

-Edward , no creo que espiar a Bella sea una buena idea.

-Alice , ¿De donde sacas que espiare a mi novia?.

-Crees que soy tonta.

-Un par de veces lo creí- dije burlándome .

Rió conmigo , pero en el fondo sabía que hablaba enserio .

-No iré a ver que hace Bella , si no a ver a Mike .

-¿Mike Newton? –pregunto tomándose de la cabeza.

-Pues si.

Rió a lo grande antes de contestarme , le fulmine con la mirada .

-Bella nunca se fijara en él .

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro , me preocupa sus intenciones hacía Bella.

-Esta bien , ve . Pero no te metas en problemas , sabes que no le gustara a Carlisle .

-Nunca le volveré a defraudar.

-Adiós , Edward . Ten cuidado- repuso alejándose de mi tan rápido que en cuestión de segundo deje de oír sus pensamientos .

-Escondí el cuerpo del animal que se había convertido en mi desayuno para luego salir a toda velocidad hacía el instituto .

El viaje había sido muy breve y en menos de cinco minutos tenia miles de pensamientos en mi mente , menos uno .

Busque en la mente de Jesica para conocer la ubicación de Bella , pero ella no sabía nada . Luego encontré Tyler pero el solo había visto a Bella desde lejos . Esto comenzaba a frustrarme, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar , o aún peor.

-Sabía que no decías la verdad.

-Alice , que demonios.

-Solo quiero saber donde esta Bella – dije en mi defensa.

-Ah si , que raro , por qué en mi mente te he visto hacer otra cosa.

-Has visto mal .

Rió a carcajadas mientras tuve que cerrarle la boca con mi mano para que un par de mujeres no nos escucharan .

-Solo pasaba por aquí para molestarte .

-Ya lo has hecho , ahora bien ,¿ serias tan amable de dejarme solo?.

-Claro , no será un problema , pero ¿quieres ver que sucederá esta tarde?.

-No , quiero verlo por mi mismo – le aclare formalmente .

Los pensamientos de Alice trataban de mil formas escabullirse en mi mente , pero les hice caso omiso y continué husmeando en la mente de los demás.

Alice rió por lo bajo y desapareció a mis espaldas . Sabía que no estaba enfadada conmigo , era muy raro que lo hiciera pero debía comportarme de mejor forma con ella.

-_Estoy hasta las narices de escuchar hablar a los muchachos sobre ella , desde que se mudo a Forks no hace otra cosa que embrujar a los hombres del instituto-_leí en la mente de Lauren.

Sabía que ella se encontraba pensando mal de mi Bella , sin razón alguna . Bella nunca había tratado de insinuarse a otro que no fuera yo . Pero los jóvenes del instituto a veces fantaseaban sin razón con que mi novia querría tener una relación a escondidas con ellos . Sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible , ser el único hombre en la vida de Bella , comenzaba a enorgullecerme .

Ella era diferente a las demás , tenia algo que ninguna mujer del mundo poseía , su encanto hacía que mi ser estuviera loco por ella . Y no era el único que lo estaba .

-_Bella , Bella , Bella . Es lo único que escucho decir a Mike – dijo Jesica a su amiga lauren._

_-Es verdad , no se que le vio , es una niña algo tonta y no es linda como para que Mike se fije en ella._

_-Es el chico más popular del instituto y ella es …Prácticamente Bella Swan . ¿Qué significa ese nombre?._

_-Nada-repuso lauren._

Sus comentarios comenzaban a enloquecerme de rabia , no podía permitir que esas dos hablaran así de Bella , quien las consideraba sus amigas, pero tampoco podía decirle a Bella lo que ellas hablaban a sus espaldas , ya que lastimaría sus sentimientos .

-¿Eres un vampiro chismoso?- dijo Alice quien se encontraba a mi lado .

-Pero que ….

-Lo se , lo se . Quieres estar solo pero no puedo dejar de ver cosas en mi cabeza sobre ti.

-Estaré bien-trate de convencerla.

-Veo que no lo estarás .

-Alice ¿por qué no vas con Jasper de caza o haces algo por el estilo?

-Jasper , Emmett y Carlisle han salido , supuse que seria una salida de hombres así que no les acompañe.

- ¿Esme y Rosalie?.

-Esme esta ocupada en uno de sus proyectos , tú sabes esta decorando algo y Rosalie se ha ido de compras .

-Si Rosalie esta de compras , entonces dime ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Es que no sentía ganas de acompañarle .

Me acerque a ella y apoye mi mano sobre su frente .

-Que raro estas fría .

-Edward , deja ya las bromas , enserio estoy sola. Creí que podría hacerte compañía , claro si no te importa – trato de convencerme con una de sus sonrisas más bellas , a la que nunca le podía decir que no .


End file.
